warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder and Shadow/Chapter 3
Chapter description :About a half-moon after Twigkit and Violetkit’s meeting, Alderpaw is in the medicine den, sorting herbs. He is surprised when Dewnose comes in and tells him to report to Highledge, because Squirrelflight, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart have returned. He excitedly bounds his way out of the den, and once in earshot, asks if they found anything. Bramblestar gravely reports that they found that the gorge was empty. Alderpaw is bewildered, so Lionblaze and Cinderheart confirm that there were no fresh scents or nests. The medicine cat apprentice questions if they should send out another patrol, because if the rogues were gone, then SkyClan might come back. :Squirrelflight meows that it’d be no use, as the patrol checked the whole area to no avail. Bramblestar wonders where the rogues might have gone, but their conversation soon peaks the curiosity of several cats in the clearing. They lower their voices, and the dark tabby tells his son that SkyClan is lost to them. Cinderheart comments that the prophecy could still be true, as they have Violetkit and Twigkit. Alderpaw wishes he could believe her, but is skeptical that StarClan would abandon a Clan. The medicine cat apprentice feels a surge of frustration as he excuses himself and goes back to his duties. :When Alderpaw gets back to the medicine cat den, he is instructed by Jayfeather to check Honeykit for fever. The apprentice says that she doesn’t have one, so his mentor concludes that it isn’t serious. Jayfeather tells Alderpaw to get some chervil for the kit, commenting that he'd better hurry up. The mentor states that he's been distracted ever since Squirrelflight returned, and the apprentice is surprised that the blind tom noticed his behavior. The ginger tom rips up some chervil leaves, but Jayfeather takes them from him, reprimanding that only the roots of the plant are used. :Honeykit asks what they will taste like, but the medicine cat snaps that it doesn't matter how they taste because the medicine will make the bellyache go away. The kit obeys, peeking at Jayfeather as if scared of what he might stay if she stopped. Alderpaw reassures Honeykit that she'll feel better in no time. Fernsong leaves to go on patrol with Ivypool, just as Twigkit comes into the den, carrying a mouse for Briarlight. The lame she-cat comments that she didn't have to do this, but the kit insists that she wanted to because it was fresh. Fernsong asks Honeykit if she feels better, and the yellow-splotched she-cat meows that she thinks so, prompting the tom to then leave the den. :Twigkit tells her that her siblings are waiting for her to go explore, and then inquires if she can come with them. Honeykit tells her no, and Briarlight steps in and leads the gray she-kit to the fresh-kill pile with her. As they leave, Alderpaw calls out after them to come back later and help if they want. The medicine cat apprentice then turns to his mentor, fuming, and meows that he needn't be so mean to Twigkit. Jayfeather rebukes the ginger tom, saying that just because StarClan gave him a prophecy doesn't mean he knows everything. Paws thunder into camp, and Molewhisker’s yowl splits the air. :Jayfeather and Alderpaw race out of their den to see Cloudtail and Molewhisker standing in the center of the clearing as Bramblestar asks them what's wrong. The white warrior reports that WindClan cats are fighting rogues, and looks like they might need help. Bramblestar nods and picks a patrol to come with him, leading them immediately out of camp. Jayfeather and Alderpaw follow to treat the injured at the scene of the battle. They race through the forest, and soon hear the shrieks and yowls ring through the trees. Bramblestar comes over a rise, and the patrol soon sees that the WindClan cats are fighting for their lives. :The ThunderClan tom orders his warriors to help them, and plunges into the battle. Bramblestar helps Oatclaw, while Cloudtail and Birchfall assist Furzepelt. The rogue leader, Darktail, orders his cats to stop fighting. Alderpaw recognizes the white tom in shock, and watches as his Clanmates back away from their foes. Jayfeather jerks his muzzle towards his apprentice, and asks if he knows these cats. Alderpaw replies that he'd seen some of them on his quest, and shrinks away as Darktail glares at him. Bramblestar tells Jayfeather to help the wounded, and his apprentice pads after him. The ThunderClan leader then orders Darktail to leave, and the rogue leader snarls that this won't be the last time they see them as his group bounds away. :Oatclaw is badly wounded, and the medicine cats tend to him with what they have nearby. Furzepelt is heard groaning behind him, and when Alderpaw bound over, he announces that the warrior is dead. The medicine cat apprentice's eyes then shift to Jayfeather, who leans over Onestar. Alderpaw offers to get cobwebs, but his mentor tells him it is too late. The WindClan leader loses a life, to the every cat's shock. Bramblestar offers to take them back to ThunderClan's camp, and Onestar reluctantly agrees since his Clanmates are injured. Cloudtail and Rosepetal stay behind to sit with Furzepelt's body until a patrol can take it back to their camp. It is raining by the time they return, and the medicine cats set to work on the wounded. :Jayfeather says that he hasn't seen cats that fought like that since the Dark Forest, and Alderpaw wonders silently if they're from there. The pair watch over the now sleeping WindClan warriors. Sparkpaw enters the den and announces that the hunting patrol is back with fresh prey, but Jayfeather says that he wants to make sure there's no infection before his patients eat. Alderpaw then leaves his sister with the blind tom and goes to talk to Bramblestar. The medicine cat apprentice sees his father in a meeting with Onestar and some others, but quietly tells the ThunderClan leader about having seen Darktail before. Bramblestar comments that he'd feared this would happen, and calls a Clan meeting. :Before it starts, Onestar presses his way to the front of the crowd and says that he wants to take his Clanmates home. The WindClan leader is convinced to let Oatclaw and Emberfoot stay while their wounds heal, but he himself will leave. The ThunderClan leader sends a patrol with him to help carry Furzepelt’s body. Bramblestar tells everyone about the rogues in the forest, and assigns patrols to go warn each Clan. Twigkit meows that she wants to come, but is quickly silenced by several cats. Alderpaw ends up joining the patrol that goes to ShadowClan, to check on Violetkit and Leafpool. Characters Major }} Minor *Lionblaze *Squirrelflight *Cinderheart *Bramblestar *Twigkit *Poppyfrost *Thornclaw *Purdy *Graystripe *Millie *Fernsong *Honeykit *Jayfeather *Briarlight *Leafpool *Mousewhisker *Cloudtail *Sparkpelt *Brackenfur *Birchfall *Rosepetal *Oatclaw *Emberfoot *Furzepelt *Onestar *Darktail *Rain *Raven *Snowbush *Ambermoon *Blossomfall *Berrynose *Cherryfall *Bumblestripe *Stormcloud *Thornclaw }} Mentioned *Ivypool *Larkpaw *Leafpaw *Sandstorm *Kestrelflight *Violetkit }} Notes and references Category:Thunder and Shadow Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc